My Fiance is a Vampire
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chapter 3 update ! "Kalian... membantai mereka untuk membalas dendam.", Kyuubi tertawa meremehkan. "Heh, sungguh lucu...", Seketika aura di sekeliling Itachi berubah drastis menjadi lebih tajam dan dingin. "Berhenti tertawa, werewolf...", "Hei, santai saja, vampire...". "Apa alasannya...?", "Mungkin kau akan tahu nanti.". "Ini..." *SasuFemNaru *RnR please...
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Moshi-moshi~**

**Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

**Saya membuat cerita ini karena saya saat ini sedang tertarik untuk membuat cerita ber-_genre _Supernatural.**

**Ini adalah cerita ber-_genre _Supernatural pertama Author (Biasanya Author membuat cerita Human's life dan baru buat 1 cerita Fantasy)**

**Well, Happy Reading~ **

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T / M for gore**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Malam hari yang begitu tenang bagi belahan bumi yang membelakangi sang mentari. Begitu sunyi, sampai segala macam suara sekecil apa pun akan terdengar jelas di telinga. Malam ini, tepatnya malam yang hanya akan datang selama seribu tahun sekali. Malam yang hadir tanpa di temani oleh ribuan bintang berkilau. Malam yang hanya menampakan sosok sang dewi malam yang terlihat seutuhnya. Malam yang telah di tunggu-tunggu oleh mereka. Mereka yang tengah mengintai mangsanya di tengah malam yang sangat gelap ini. Di tempat ini, tersembunyi sebuah gua yang terhalangi oleh ribuan bayangan pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Puluhan nyawa yang sedang diintai, hanya dapat bersembunyi di dalam gua, tanpa mengetahui nyawa mereka sudah berada di dalam genggaman sang pengintai. Sudah sejak lama mereka memperhatikan gua tersebut dengan intens. Mereka tidak mau, di generasi ini mangsa mereka akan lolos lagi.

Seorang pemuda yang berada di paling depan pasukan tersebut menyeringai. "Akhirnya… malam ini tiba juga… selama beberapa generasi, kalian mampu lolos dari kami. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang." Dia terus menatap lekat-lekat gua tersebut. Lidahnya menyapu bibirnya yang haus akan darah santapannya tersebut. "Lakukan !" Perintahnya.

Dan para pengintai tersebut melaju dengan sangat cepat menuju mulut gua. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sang pemimpin yang masih berada di atas tebing menyeringai ketika mendengar jeritan yang memekakan serta tangisan memilukan yang saling bersahutan bergema di dalam gua, menyuarakan kebisingan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Sang dewi malam yang tidak mampu melihat tragedi berdarah itu, hanya mampu meratapi puluhan jiwa yang sudah tiada.

Pemuda tersebut duduk di ujung tebing. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil mengayunkan kakinya pelan. "Sungguh… alunan melodi yang sangat indah… ku harap lagu ini tidak segera berakhir." Pemuda tersebut berhenti bergerak. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga sebaiknya ikut memeriahkan kejadian yang sangat langka ini." Kemudian dia berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat memasuki gua.

Ketika pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gua, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gua. Cairan kental berwarna merah tercecer di mana-mana, menggenangi lantai gua. Potongan tubuh tak jarang ia jumpai ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sosok dari beberapa korban. Ciplakan berwarna merah juga menghiasi dinding gua tersebut. Wangi darah segar, langsung menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. Ternyata ia terlambat, sepertinya pasukannya telah membunuh semua mangsanya. Namun, tatapannya berhenti di beberapa pasukannya yang kini sedang bergerombol. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan seketika darahnya berdesir ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan menatap kearah beberapa sosok jelmaan musuhnya yang kini sedang mengepungnya.

"Pergilah !" Perintahnya.

Dan beberapa pasukannya tersebut langsung menuruti perintahnya dan berjalan pergi.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _blonde _dan mata berwarna _sapphire_ tersebut.

"Apakah kamu ketakutan ?" Tanyanya lembut dengan tatapan yang sayu.

"Si-siapa kamu ?" Suaranya terdengar gemetaran.

"Kemarilah… kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku…" Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis tersebut.

Gadis tersebut mengangguk lemah dan meraih tangannya.

Ketika pemuda tersebut menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut dan menariknya, ia menyeringai. "Karena kamu… akan segera mati…"

Gadis tersebut membulatkan matanya yang kini sedang menatap sang pemuda. Sebelum kegelapan mulai menguasai indera penglihatannya.

Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas. "Yah… ternyata hanya segitu saja ? Padahal, hari-hari selain hari ini, kalian yang memburu kami. Kalian yang membunuh ras kami."

Pemuda tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati jari-jarinya yang sudah terlumuri oleh darah gadis itu. "Darahmu terasa sangat lezat. Sayang, aku hanya bisa merasakan darahmu saja…" Ia menyeringai ketika matanya menatap ke tubuh gadis yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, dan sudah tercerai-berai menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia menunduk dan meraih kepala gadis tersebut. Ditatapnya wajah gadis yang sedang membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang agak terbuka. Menampakan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat indah di mata pemuda tersebut. "Hm… ekspresi yang bagus." Dilemparnya kepala gadis tersebut kearah salah satu anggota pasukannya. "Bawa itu ! Dan simpan sebagai penghargaan untuk kita dan sebagai bukti bahwa kita telah berhasil menghabisi mereka."

"Baik !" Ucap anggota pasukannya yang menerima kepala gadis tersebut.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi jazad gadis tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti.

"_Tu-tunggu… aura ini…"_

Ia menoleh ke kanan. Perhatiannya terpusat pada beberapa peti yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, peti tersebut di selubungi oleh lapisan tipis berwarna biru.

"_Rupanya kalian mau mengecohku, hm ?"_

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati peti tersebut. Ketika berada di hadapan peti, ia tertegun sejenak menatap peti itu.

"Akan kulihat kado pemberian dari kalian ini…" Katanya pelan sambil menyeringai.

Ditariknya tutup peti yang memiliki beberapa lubang horizontal. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat isi dari peti itu.

"Permata _sapphire_… dan… bayi kembar, huh ?" Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan sosok bayi kembar yang sedang memasang wajah tertidur yang sangat damai. Seolah mereka tidak mendengar ataupun mengetahui kejadian apa yang telah menimpa seluruh ras mereka. Pemuda tersebut mengambil permata _sapphire_ tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jas berwarna putihnya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah pasukannya yang kini berada di luar gua. "Sasori ! Gaara ! Kemari dan bawa mereka !" Perintah pemuda tersebut sambil berjalan menuju mulut gua.

Sosok yang di panggil Sasori dan Gaara langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Baik, pangeran !"

Lalu mereka bergegas menghampiri peti tersebut dan menatap dingin bayi kembar di dalamnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil satu dari bayi kembar tersebut. Mereka berjalan mengikuti sang pangeran.

"Kado yang sangat indah… kuucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua…" Katanya sangat pelan seperti berbisik. "Dan… anggap saja kejadian tadi sebagai sebuah kenangan manis. Sebagai ganti karena kalian telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku." Dan, tatapannya pun menjadi tajam dan dingin.

Sang pangeran dan pasukannya pun berlari dengan cepat menjauhi gua tersebut. Belasan siluet hitam melewati gelapnya hutan yang sangat sunyi. Angin yang kencang berhembus ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Menyebabkan bunyi gemerisik antara daun dan ranting yang bergesekan, lalu terciptalah alunan melodi penutup.

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Jadi, menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak ? soalnya saya buat cerita ini dari pemikiran sekilas saja. Jadi kalau tidak menarik ya saya hapus.**

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Vampire and Werewolf

**Chapter 2 update !**

**Hwaaa...! X( Gomen...**

**Saya baru bisa update sekarang...**

**benar-benar sibuk ga ketolongan...**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya.**

**Dukungan dan review kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**"..." : Speak/berbicara**

**'...' : Think/berbicara dalam hati**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Normal time/waktu sekarang**

**_Namikaze Naruto_ : Flashback/masa lalu**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T / Maybe M for gore**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 16 tahun**

**Uchiha Shisui : 16 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 15 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 15 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 15 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 15 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 15 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 15 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 15 tahun**

**Tenten : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Deidara : 15 tahun**

**Shion : 15 tahun**

**Haku : 16 tahun**

**Yahiko : 16 tahun**

**Konan : 16 tahun**

**Aburame Shino : 16 tahun**

**Chapter 2 : Vampire and Werewolf**

Langit yang kelam perlahan-lahan mendapatkan cahaya berwarna kejinggaan. Sang mentari mengunjungi sang dewi malam. Udara yang semula dingin, perlahan-lahan mulai menjadi hangat. Kicauan burung terdengar jelas, memberitahu akan sebagian besar hewan-hewan yang telah memulai aktivitasnya juga. Manusia juga tidak mau kalah untuk mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka. Namun, tidak bagi seorang gadis yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur empuknya yang berukuran _queen size _yang berada di dalam sebuah _mansion_ tingkat tiga bergaya Eropa. Perlahan namun pasti, cahaya hangat sang mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela kamar sang gadis yang di dominasi oleh warna biru melalui celah-celah tirai. Mengakibatkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _blonde_ berkilau bagaikan emas.

Pintu kamar gadis tersebut diketuk pelan oleh seseorang. Lama tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam, pintu pun diketuk lagi lebih keras.

"Nggh..." Gadis tersebut mengerang pelan dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun masih belum membuka matanya.

"Naruto..." Suara dingin dan berat terdengar dengan cukup keras di telinga sang gadis yang mempunyai nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto tersebut.

Dengan cepat, kelopak mata Naruto terbuka lebar, dan menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna _blue sapphire_ yang sangat indah. Kesadarannya terkumpul dengan cepat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

'Aduh...! bodohnya aku sampai baru bangun jam segini ! ini gara-gara kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran terus tentang sekolah SMA-ku.' Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Naruto perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan terlihat di hadapannya seorang pemuda yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya. Pemuda tersebut mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dengan mata berwarna _ruby_. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda lengan panjang, jas berwarna biru tua dengan lambang berupa tameng bersayap sebelah kiri dan terdapat gambar bintang yang dirantai di dalamnya, dasi berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaus kaki putih yang tertutupi oleh celana panjangnya, dan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam.

"Tu-Tuan Kyuubi... mo-mohon maafkan saya karena bangun terlambat..." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Kyuubi tersebut menatap intens Naruto dengan sepasang mata _ruby_-nya. Saat ini Naruto masih memakai piyama tidurnya yang berupa piyama lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna _peach_ dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna putih. Kyuubi menepuk pelan kepala Naruto dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Hei, hei... kan sudah kubilang, panggil aku dengan nama saja. Tidak perlu memakai embel-embel Tuan segala."

Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia menatap heran Kyuubi.

"Ta-tapi... Anda mau berbaik hati mengurus saya sejak saya kecil. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana nasib saya bila Anda tidak ada. Mungkin saja saya sudah me..."

Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Kyuubi bergerak dan mendarat mulus tepat di bibir Naruto yang berwarna seperti _cherry_.

"Aku tidak mau menerima alasanmu... aku baru pulang kemarin setelah sepuluh tahun aku pergi. Jadi, aku mau sebagai ganti hadiah kepulanganku yang kemarin kau lupakan, yaitu mulai sekarang kamu memanggilku dengan nama Kyuubi. Mengerti ? Oh ya, jangan lupa memakai bahasa aku-kamu saja. Akan terdengar aneh bila memakai kata Anda."

"Eh...? Ta-tapi umur kita berbeda tiga puluh tahun."

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Itu kan perhitungan menurut umur manusia... jangan menyamakan bangsa kita dengan bangsa manusia yang lemah itu... Hm, kalau begitu panggil aku dengan sebutan kakak saja. Mengingat kita berbeda satu tingkat di sekolah." Tangan kanan Kyuubi yang memiliki kulit berwarna putih meraih dagu Naruto dan menariknya sehingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan dengan sempurna dalam jarak lima belas senti.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _ruby_ dalam jarak yang pendek.

"Bagaimana...? sudah paham kan...?" Kyuubi tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

Rona merah mulai terukir di wajah Naruto yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan tersebut.

"Iya, akan saya... eh, maksudnya a-ku... laksanakan..." Naruto berkata gugup dan masih sangat kaku sewaktu menyebutkan kata aku.

"Kekasih baik..." Kyuubi menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium singkat bibir ranum Naruto. Setelah itu, Kyuubi melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada dagu Naruto.

Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam dan terasa panas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Eh...! ke-ke-kekasih...?!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Iya, kekasih... kenapa ? kau keberatan ?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan be-begitu maksud sa-eh-ku... Saya-eh-aku..." Saking gugupnya, Naruto berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi memotong kalimat Naruto. "Baguslah kalau kau tidak menolak. Berarti kamu setuju kan ? kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

'Hiieeeee...!' Teriak Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat mandi dan pakai seragammu. Aku tunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan."

"Ba-baik..." Naruto menutup pintunya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu dan perlahan merosot hingga ia terduduk. "A...apa itu tadi ha-hanya mimpi ?" Naruto menyentuh lembut bibirnya dengan jari lentiknya. Dan seketika wajahnya menjadi merah padam kembali.

Perlahan Naruto berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia memakai seragamnya. Yaitu, kemeja berwarna biru muda lengan panjang, jas berwarna biru tua dengan lambang berupa tameng bersayap sebelah kiri dan terdapat gambar bintang yang dirantai di dalamnya, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak, rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaus kaki putih panjang di atas lutut, dan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam.

Naruto kini sedang menyisir rambut _blonde_ panjangnya di depan cermin meja riasnya. Setelah selesai, ia bergegas mengambil tasnya yang berwarna biru muda dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, terdapat meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sepuluh kursi yang mengitarinya. Kyuubi duduk di kursi yang ada di bagian lebar meja, yaitu tempat yang biasa dipakai oleh pemimpin atau kepala keluarga.

Merasa akan kehadiran seseorang, Kyuubi menoleh.

"Naruto, duduklah di sini." Kyuubi menyentuh kursi yang berada di kanan depannya.

"Baik..." Naruto mengangguk pelan dan duduk di kursi. "Hm... tapi, kak Kyuubi..."

Bagai tersambar petir dan terserang badai yang dahsyat, para pelayan rumah, sampai pelayan pribadi Kyuubi sangat terkejut mendengar panggilan Kyuubi dari Naruto.

'Kak Kyuubi...?! Astaga...! I-ini pasti mimpi...!' Batin mereka.

"Hm...?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak sarapan, sebentar lagi sekolah akan di mulai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Kyuubi mengambil selembar tisu yang berada di meja dan mengelap bibirnya. "Gaara..." Kyuubi menoleh ke kiri. Ke arah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna _jade_. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara tersebut adalah salah satu pelayan pribadi Kyuubi. Pelayan pribadi Kyuubi bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Hal itu adalah perintah dari Kyuubi.

"Ya, pangeran ?"

"Siapkan sebuah bekal."

"Be-bekal ?" Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kyuubi adalah orang yang malas jika berurusan dengan yang namanya bekal dari rumah. Kyuubi selalu akan memilih membeli di _restauran_ atau menyuruhnya atau Sasori untuk membelikannya di kantin sekolah. Ini sungguh keajaiban dunia bagi Gaara.

"Ya, bekal. Untuk Naruto makan di dalam mobil."

"Eh...? ti-tidak usah..." tolak Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku menolak. Pokoknya kamu harus makan."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Kyuubi adalah orang yang keras kepala. Makanya, berdebat dengannya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja. Jarang sekali Kyuubi mau mengalah atau menerima saran dari orang lain.

Kali ini Gaara mengangguk maklum. Nah, ini baru yang namanya Kyuubi. "Baik, pangeran." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Sasori..." Kyuubi menoleh ke arah kanan. Ke arah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah bata dan mata berwarna _hazel_. Pemuda tersebut bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori

"Ya, pangeran ?"

"Siapkan mobil. Kita akan berangkat ke sekolah."

"Baik, pangeran." Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman depan.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh. "Ya...?"

"Ayo ke mobil." Kyuubi mengambil tas slempangnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Ya."

Naruto mengambil tas slempangnya. Lalu, Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan ke luar rumah. Di luar rumah, Sasori sedang berada di dalam mobil Lamborghini berwarna merah yang sudah dinyalakan mesinnya. Saat Kyuubi berada di sisi kiri mobil dan Naruto berada di sisi kanan mobil, Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan cepat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuubi terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan, pangeran."

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam mobil.

Gaara menutup pintu mobil dan beralih ke sisi kanan, membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Tak lupa bekalnya diberikan ke Naruto. "Silahkan."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih..." Naruto mengambil bekal tersebut dari tangan Gaara, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lalu Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasori yang akan menyetir.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap, Sasori mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Seperti yang disuruh oleh Kyuubi, Naruto memakan bekalnya di dalam mobil sepanjang perjalanan. 20 menit kemudian, mobil Kyuubi mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah mereka. Yaitu, WingStar International High School.

WingStar International High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang dibangun khusus untuk keluarga para bangsawan atau orang-orang terpandang. Sekolah tersebut sebagian besar dibalut oleh cat berwarna putih. Bangunan sekolah yang terlihat sangat besar nan mewah tersebut memiliki arsitektur yang menyerupai sebuah istana. Seluruh tanahnya di tumbuhi oleh rumput hijau yang sehat terawat. Dapat dilihat berbagai pohon dan bunga yang terawat dengan sangat baik dan tersusun dengan teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihat sekolah tersebut terpana akan keindahan seluruh bagian dari sekolah tersebut.

Terdapat 8 bangunan yang tersusun rapi seperti arah mata angin dan terletak berjauhan satu sama lain. Bangunan pertama yang berada tepat di gerbang masuk atau yang berada di utara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMA, bangunan yang berada di arah timur laut adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMP, bangunan yang berada di arah timur adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SD, bangunan yang berada di arah tenggara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid TK, bangunan yang berada di arah selatan adalah gedung untuk pusat sistem penjagaan sekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat lebih dari 100 orang penjaga dengan kemampuan yang tinggi dan tidak lupa peralatan canggih yang tersedia di dalam bangunan tersebut, bangunan yang berada di arah barat daya adalah gedung untuk asrama putra khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas WingStar, bangunan yang berada di arah barat adalah gedung untuk asrama putri khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas WingStar dan yang terakhir ada bangunan yang berada di arah barat laut yang merupakan gedung untuk Universitas Konoha yang khusus mendidik di bidang kedokteran.

Tepat di tengah gedung-gedung nan megah tersebut terdapat sebuah air mancur bergaya Eropa dengan patung seorang malaikat yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah harpa. Di sekeliling air mancur tersebut terdapat berbagai lapangan yang di gunakan untuk olahraga yang tersusun bersebelahan dan berhadapan. Yaitu, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga sepak bola, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga basket, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga bulu tangkis, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga voli dan yang terakhir adalah lapangan khusus untuk lari.

Di gedung universitas, SMA, SMP, SD dan TK masing-masing mempunyai ruang kelas yang setiap angkatannya memiliki 3 kelas dengan dilengkapi dengan berbagai teknologi canggih yang sangat mendukung untuk pengajaran materi pelajaran, ruang olahraga, ruang komputer yang terdapat komputer model terbaru dengan program tercanggih yang tersedia dalam kapasitas yang banyak, ruang laboratorium khusus untuk SMP, SMA dan universitas, ruang musik dengan alat musik yang sangat lengkap, ruang seni, toilet yang dilengkapi dengan wastafel, ruang ganti baju, ruang koperasi, ruang tata usaha, kantin yang menyediakan berbagai makanan mewah, ruang guru, dan yang terakhir terdapat ruang kepala sekolah.

Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir VIP. Setelah terparkir sempurna, Gaara dan Sasori keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Kyuubi merubah warna matanya yang semula berwarna _ruby_ menjadi _onyx_ untuk menutupi identitasnya. Kalau Sasori dan Gaara memang sudah terbiasa memakai warna mata mereka sehari-hari, yaitu _jade_ dan _hazel_. Jika saat-saat tertentu saja seperti berburu warna mata mereka baru berubah menjadi _ruby_.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu masuk sekolah, banyak teriakan para siswa-siswi sekolah WingStar International High School.

"Kyaaa...! itu pangeran Kyuubi !"

"Sasori-sama...!"

"Kyaaa...! Gaara-sama...!"

"Pangeran Kyuubi hari ini tetap keren seperti biasanya...!"

"Naruto...! kau tetap manis...!"

Begitulah rata-rata suara histeris para siswa-siswi.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil Lamborghini warna hitam terparkir sempurna di tempat parkir VIP. 3 orang siswa keluar dari dalam mobil. Yang pertama adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _dark blue_ bergaya melawan gravitasi dengan mata berwarna _onyx_. Ia memiliki nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kedua adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat satu di belakang dengan mata berwarna _onyx_. Ia memiliki nama lengkap Uchiha Itachi. Yang ketiga adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pendek bergelombang berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna _onyx_. Ia memiliki nama lengkap Uchiha Shisui. Teriakan pun semakin menjadi lebih ricuh.

"Kyaaa...! pangeran Sasuke...!"

"Pangeran Itachi...!"

"Naruto...! kau cantik...!"

"Kyaaa...! Sasuke-sama...!"

"Kyuubi-sama...! kyaaa...!"

"Shisui-sama...!"

"Sasori-sama, kau keren...!"

"Gaara-sama...!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan histeris yang semakin bertambah parah saja. Tapi, para siswa-siswi yang mengidolakan mereka tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa, mereka bukanlah manusia seperti kebanyakan siswa-siswi. Hanya para pendiri sekolah dan beberapa murid yang bukan manusia yang mengetahuinya. Karena, para pendiri sekolah adalah beberapa manusia dan _demon_ yang saling berkerja sama untuk menciptakan sekolah gabungan untuk para manusia dan mereka yang bukan manusia. Karena menurut mereka, manusia dan _demon_ harus hidup berdampingan dan saling membantu.

Itachi, Sasuke, dan Shisui berjalan tepat di belakang Sasori, Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Gaara.

"Heh, _vampire_..." Kyuubi mendengus.

"Yo, _werewolf_... kita berjumpa..." Sapa Shisui ramah.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, hingga _pony_-nya menutupi sepasang mata _onyx_-nya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi _ruby_. "Che...!" Aura di sekeliling Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

Itachi yang menyadarinya langsung memegang pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke, tenanglah... kontrol dirimu..." Itachi berbisik pelan. Dalam dua kali kedip, mata Itachi berubah menjadi _ruby_ dan berubah lagi menjadi _onyx_.

Kyuubi yang berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, menoleh, dan menatap tajam Sasuke, Itachi, dan Shisui dengan mata berwarna _ruby_-nya dalam waktu yang singkat sambil menyeringai meremehkan.

_Ruby_ bertemu _ruby_.

_Ruby_ bertemu _onyx_.

Sasuke menggeram pelan sambil menggertakkan giginya. Di antara Itachi, Sasuke, dan Shisui, yang paling emosional adalah Sasuke. Itachi dan Shisui masih mampu mengontrol emosi mereka dengan baik.

Ketika Kyuubi kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan, matanya berubah kembali menjadi _onyx_.

'Kyuubi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas segala perbuatan bangsamu lima belas tahun yang lalu. Walaupun tidak terdapat bukti dan banyak pendapat yang mengatakan bukan. Tapi, pikiranku pasti benar... pasti bangsa kalian yang membantai habis bangsa...' Itachi berpikir keras.

"Itachi-san..." Suara Shisui dari belakang memotong pikiran Itachi.

"Ya ?" Itachi menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Shisui yang ternyata berada lima meter darinya.

"Kamu mau jalan kemana ?"

"Eh...?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kelas kita di sini..." Shisui menunjuk kelas XI A yang berada di kirinya dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

Itachi bengong sejenak ketika menyadari kebodohannya. "Ah, itu... sebenarnya... itu... aku mau ke toilet dulu..."

Shisui menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Toilet...? kan toilet ada di sebelah kelas kita." Shisui menunjuk ke arah toilet yang berada di belakangnya. "Kalau toilet di sana masih jauh."

'Astaga... otakku benar-benar _blank_...' Batin Itachi miris.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi..." Itachi mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Aku tidak jadi ke toilet." Itachi berjalan menghampiri Shisui

'Kenapa dia jadi aneh...?' Batin Shisui ketika melihat perilaku Itachi hari ini.

Ketika Itachi berada di sebelah Shisui, mereka berjalan masuk ke kelas.

Sungguh berupa kebetulan. Itachi dan Shisui sekelas dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sudah duduk di tempat duduknya sebelum Itachi dan Shisui masuk. Itachi duduk di bangku yang berada di baris 5 deret 3, tepat di sebelah jendela. Kyuubi duduk di bangku yang berada di baris 5 deret 4, tepat di belakang Itachi. Sementara Shisui duduk di bangku yang berada di baris 3 deret 4.

"Aku tahu... kalianlah pembunuhnya... kalian yang telah membantai mereka..." Itachi berkata sangat pelan dengan nada dingin. Karena Itachi tahu, pendengaran _werewolf_ sangat tajam.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku, hm...?" Kyuubi menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku hingga suaranya yang pelan dapat terdengar oleh Itachi.

"Walaupun ini hanya pemikiranku saja, tapi aku yakin ini adalah kenyataannya. Kalian..."

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Sekedar untuk info saja :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Vampire**

**Namikaze Naruto : Werewolf**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : Werewolf**

**Uchiha Itachi : Vampire**

**Uchiha Shisui : Vampire**

**Akasuna Sasori : Werewolf**

**Nara Shikamaru : Nurarihyon**

**Hyuuga Neji : Yuki Otoko**

**Inuzuka Kiba : Human**

**Sabaku Gaara : Werewolf**

**Hyuuga Hinata : Yuki Onna**

**Yamanaka Ino : Succubus**

**Tenten : Human**

**Haruno Sakura : Human**

**Deidara : Human**

**Shion : Human**

**Haku : Shinigami**

**Yahiko : Human**

**Konan : Human**

**Shino : Human**

**Untuk tambahan saja, di atas ada kata-kata "Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya" itu hanya pemikiran ekspresi untuk heran.**

**Maaf, atas update yang sangaaaaaaaaaat#PLAKK lama ini...**

**Hontou ni gomennasai...**

**Berikutnya akan saya ketik Chapter 5 My White Wings ^^**

**Jadi, menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak ? soalnya saya buat cerita ini dari pemikiran sekilas saja. Jadi kalau tidak menarik ya saya hapus.**

**Mind to review ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Reason ?

**Chapter 3 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Guest 1 : Iya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya yaa... XD**

**Hmm, walaupun Gaara dan Sasori jadi _butler_ mereka pastinya tetap keren... 3**

* * *

**Guest 2 : Iya, sudah saya update... :D**

* * *

**HyuNami NaruNata : Iya. Terima kasih ya atas dukungannya... :D**

**Salam kenal juga... XD**

* * *

**Kirika no karin : Terima kasih ya sudah menunggu saya yang lama ini... XD**

* * *

**Mizu Karuna : Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya... :D**

* * *

**Maaf karena lama update-nya...**

**Gomen karena lama lagi update-nya... X(**

**Kelas XII memang sangat sibuk...**

**Kayaknya akan jarang dapet hari yang bisa libur sepenuhnya...**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya.**

**Dukungan dan review kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**"..." : Speak/berbicara**

**'...' : Think/berbicara dalam hati**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Normal time/waktu sekarang**

**_Namikaze Naruto_ : Flashback/masa lalu**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T / Maybe M for gore**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 16 tahun**

**Uchiha Shisui : 16 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 15 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 15 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 15 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 15 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 15 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 15 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 15 tahun**

**Tenten : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Deidara : 15 tahun**

**Shion : 15 tahun**

**Haku : 16 tahun**

**Yahiko : 16 tahun**

**Konan : 16 tahun**

**Aburame Shino : 16 tahun**

**Chapter 3 : The Reason ?**

"Walaupun ini hanya pemikiranku saja, tapi aku yakin ini adalah kenyataannya. Kalian... membantai mereka untuk membalas dendam."

Kyuubi tertawa meremehkan. "Heh, sungguh lucu..."

Seketika aura di sekeliling Itachi berubah drastis menjadi lebih tajam dan dingin. "Berhenti tertawa, _werewolf_..." Katanya dengan nada yang dingin menusuk.

"Hei, santai saja, _vampire_..." Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Untuk apa kami balas dendam, hm...?"

"Karena..." Itachi menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan memberitahukan segala fakta yang tertutupi dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh manusia bahkan _vampire_ sekalipun, namun dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggeram. Ia menggertakkan giginya yang mulai menjadi gigi taring secara sempurna.

'Sialan...! dari mana dia dapat menyimpulkan semuanya...?! nyaris sepenuhnya benar...'

Atmosfer di sekitar Itachi dan Kyuubi menjadi kelam dan mencekam. Seluruh siswa _demon_ yang berada di kelas tersebut hanya dapat bergidik ngeri melihat dan merasakan aura tersebut. Kecuali Shisui yang hanya menatap datar Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Shisui menghela nafas berat. 'Dasar mereka ini... apa mereka tidak tahu tempat...? ini kan di sekolah... apa mereka mau membuat para siswa-siswi manusia curiga pada mereka ? sebaiknya aku segera menghentikan aura membunuh mereka sebelum benar-benar terjadi perkelahian berdarah yang dapat merusak kelas ini.' Shisui melirik ke arah mejanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat berguna. Matanya tertuju pada dua benda. Kemudian, ia mengambilnya dan melemparkanya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Itachi dan Kyuubi secara bergantian, dengan Kyuubi yang menjadi korban pertamanya.

**TAK**

Kepala Kyuubi oleng ke kiri ketika sebuah benda menghantam kepala bagian kanannya. "Aduh..." Kyuubi meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Benda yang menghantamnya terpental ke lantai. Kyuubi melirik ke arah benda tersebut. 'Penghapus...?! siapa yang berani-beraninya me...' Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. 'Pasti si _vampire_ sialan itu...!' Ia menoleh dan menatap garang Shisui yang sedang bersiap untuk melempar lagi. 'Sialan kau, Shisui...!'

Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi kesakitan akibat penghapus yang dilemparkan Shisui, tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh ke arah Shisui. 'Kerja bagus, Shisu...'

**TAK**

Pikiran Itachi terpotong akibat sebuah benda keras yang menghantam keningnya hingga ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena besarnya tenaga yang dipakai Shisui untuk melempar. Itachi meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang bertanda merah. 'Sakit sekali... kenapa tenaganya begitu besar ketika melempar ke arahku...? dan... lagipula dia memakai benda apa...?' Itachi melirik ke arah benda tak bernyawa dan tak berdosa yang sudah dipakai Shisui untuk melempar ke keningnya, yang sekarang sedang tergeletak di lantai. 'Se-se-sebuah... PENGGARIS...!?' Teriak batin Itachi miris. 'Pantas saja terasa sakit sekali...' Itachi menoleh ke arah Shisui dan menatapnya garang.

Sekarang Kyuubi dan Itachi sama-sama sedang menatap Shisui dengan senyum mengerikan dan hasrat membunuh yang besar menguar dari diri mereka.

Shisui yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum _innocent_.

'Kubunuh kau...!' Batin Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. 'Yah... setidaknya, untuk sementara mereka kompak dan tidak bermusuhan...' Shisui menghela nafas.

Sementara di kelas X A yang merupakan kelas Sasuke, keadaan sedang sangat ramai.

"Kyaaa...! pangeran Sasuke...!"

"Kyaaa...!"

"Pangeran Sasuke...! kau sangat kereeen...!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menatap para siswi yang sedang meneriakinya dengan kesal. "Diamlah...!" Perintahnya kesal.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening sejenak. Sampai keributan kembali memenangi keheningan.

"Kyaaaaa...!"

"Kau lihat tadi ekspresinya...? sangat kereeen...!"

Sasuke memijit keningnya frustasi. 'Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyukai hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia.'

Sementara Naruto yang bertempat duduk di baris 4 deret 4, menatap Sasuke yang duduk di baris 5 deret 5 dengan tatapan heran. 'Padahal dia sangat terkenal... tapi kenapa dia terlihat frustasi begitu...?'

Sementara Sasori duduk di baris 4 deret 3, tepat di depan Naruto. Dan Gaara duduk di baris 2 deret 3.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan dengan aura yang berbeda, menoleh dan menatap Naruto tajam.

'Hi-hieee... kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu...? apa salahku...?' Batin Naruto sedikit takut.

Karena aura yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke begitu besar, sampai Gaara yang duduk berjauhan dengannya dapat merasakannya. Namun, Gaara tetap tenang sambil membaca bukunya. Tapi, Sasori menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya datar.

_Onyx_ yang tajam bertemu _hazel_ yang tenang.

Lalu, Sasori menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan. Sasori menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk memberikannya aura hangat yang menenangkan. Naruto yang merasakan perasaan takutnya sudah mereda, menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Naruto... apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik...?"

"Ya, terima kasih kak Sasori..."

"Naruto..."

"Ya...?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan memperdulikannya... anggap saja dia tidak ada."

"Ke-kenapa begitu...?"

"Sudah sejak dua puluh ribu tahun yang lalu, bangsa kita para _werewolf_, dengan bangsa mereka para _vampire_, sudah berseteru."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa alasannya...?"

"Itu karena... ratusan ribu tahun yang lalu. Sangat awal sekali. Terdapat tiga bangsa besar. Yaitu bangsa mereka _vampire_, bangsa kita _werewolf_, dan bangsa..."

Tak lama, seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ dan bermata _onyx_ yang terlihat berumur dua puluh tahunan memasuki kelas.

"Hmm, kita sudahi pembicaraan kita sampai di sini. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengetahui semuanya."

Sasori langsung menghadap depan. Ia mengambil kotak pensil dan buku pelajarannya dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya. Ia menatap tajam buku yang berada di atas mejanya.

'Sebenarnya, ini juga ada hubungannya sama bangsa mereka...'

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid. Perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Saya mengajar pelajaran bahasa Inggris, kimia, dan fisika. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Kakashi tersenyum.

Naruto masih agak menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini.

'Ke-kenapa bangsa kami berseteru dengan bangsa mereka...?'

Naruto menoleh sedikit ke arah kanan dan menatap sejenak Sasuke yang sedang menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, dari ujung mata _sapphire_-nya. Lalu dia kembali menghadap ke depan dan agak menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap sendu ke arah pulpen yang sedang dipegangnya.

'Bagaimana bisa..? aku ingin tahu alasannya...'

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng.**

Para murid pun segera berhamburan ke luar kelas, tak terkecuali Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sasori. Di kelas X A, kini hanya tersisa Naruto, Sakura, dan Tenten.

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna pink dengan mata berwarna _emerald_. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Naruto. Sementara Tenten adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang di cepol dua dengan mata berwarna _hazel_. Ia duduk tepat di belakang Gaara.

"Hei, um... Naruto...?" panggil Sakura.

Naruto menoleh. "Ya...?"

Wajah Sakura menjadi cerah. "Wah, ternyata aku benar. Aku pikir aku salah menyebutkan nama."

"Terlalu sulit menghafal nama murid-murid yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dalam waktu sehari, bukan ?" Tenten berjalan ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Hmm, Naruto, mau ke kantin bareng dengan kami ?" ajak Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. "Wah, senangnya... aku mau, hanya saja..." ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Ada apa..?"

Tenten dan Sakura menatap bingung Naruto.

"Hari ini aku sudah berjanji dengan kak Kyuubi untuk ke kantin bersamanya. Katanya dia akan datang ke sini. Maaf ya... besok mungkin aku bisa makan bersama kalian."

"Hei, hei... tidak perlu meminta maaf. Dan ada apa dengan ekspresi itu ? kami merasa seperti kedua saudara tiri yang sedang menyiksa Cinderella."

"Benar apa kata Tenten. Kalau kamu sudah berjanji, harus di tepati kan ?" Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Naruto tiga kali. "Kalau begitu kami ke kantin dulu ya..."

"Akan sangat bagus kalau kita bisa bertemu di kantin nanti."

Sakura dan Tenten berjalan keluar kelas. Kini hanya ada Naruto seorang di kelas. Tak lama, dia hendak beranjak dari sana dengan kaki kirinya yang digeser sedikit. Namun, sebelum ia berdiri sempurna, matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya karena pantulan cahaya benda tersebut mengenai matanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah benda tersebut. Kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil benda tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto menatap lekat-lekat benda tersebut.

"Ini..."

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Sekedar untuk info saja :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Vampire**

**Namikaze Naruto : Werewolf**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : Werewolf**

**Uchiha Itachi : Vampire**

**Uchiha Shisui : Vampire**

**Akasuna Sasori : Werewolf**

**Nara Shikamaru : Nurarihyon**

**Hyuuga Neji : Yuki Otoko**

**Inuzuka Kiba : Human**

**Sabaku Gaara : Werewolf**

**Hyuuga Hinata : Yuki Onna**

**Yamanaka Ino : Succubus**

**Tenten : Human**

**Haruno Sakura : Human**

**Deidara : Human**

**Shion : Human**

**Haku : Shinigami**

**Yahiko : Human**

**Konan : Human**

**Shino : Human**

**Hmm, mungkin ada yang bingung apa itu Yuki Otoko ?**

**Dalam bahasa Jepang, Onna itu berarti gadis, sementara Otoko itu berarti pemuda.**

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
